1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertia brake for a vehicle transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inertia brake for a vehicle transmission where a ball ramp actuator is used to load a clutch pack according to a control signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmissions that have their shifting accomplished using actuators controlled by a microprocessor in response to a driver request and various sensor inputs have been developed and are just now entering the marketplace.
Also, sophisticated electronic transmission controls are being used to control shift actuators that act to shift a gear change transmission independent of the driver. Shifting of such a multiple speed gear transmission without synchronizers requires that the speeds of the gears that are to be meshed be matched so that a smooth gear tooth engagement can take place. A gear on a spinning shaft that exceeds the desired mesh speed (synchronous speed) must be allowed to slow before the gear shift can be effectuated. Thus, while the shaft is slowing, there is no driveline link between the engine and the transmission. If the vehicle is on an upgrade, especially when pulling a loaded trailer, disconnection of the transmission from the engine allows the vehicle to rapidly slow. Thus, while waiting for the transmission gear shaft to slow to synchronous speed, the vehicle itself slows enough that the gear ratio originally selected for the shift is no longer appropriate.
The next shift must then be calculated and selected by the electronic control package. Once again, as the electronic controller waits for the gear shaft to slow to synchronous, the vehicle continues to rapidly decelerate until the second selected downshift is no longer appropriate. Eventually, the vehicle comes to a stop without a successful downshift being accomplished. Problems in quickly executing a shift due to the length of time required for a transmission gear shaft to decelerate to synchronous speed results in operational problems as heretofore described. Also, when a conventional transmission without an electronic control system is shifted, an inertia brake allows shifts to be made more rapidly for improved driver control of the vehicle.
A transmission countershaft and gear assembly having a high rotational inertia is accelerated with the engine and then a shift requires the shaft to be released usually by release of a master clutch. Another gear ratio cannot be selected until the gear on the countershaft reaches synchronous speed with a gear on the mainshaft.
To date, various traditional type braking devices have been used to release the rotational speed of a spinning transmission shaft. For example, shoe type brakes and disc clutches using springs for loading of a clutch pack have been used. The inertia brake devices can be connected to any shaft that is connected to rotate with the input shaft of the transmission including one or more countershafts.